dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkyRider3217/Icons and Fan Art
Though I have been working alot mostly on the pictures in my spare time, might as well let the people know I'm doing this. This would be better for the wiki to make pages more interesting. Genesis Icons Some of the Icons that I have done as a view: Alliance Genesis; credit to origional, InfernoHammer Morman Genesis; credit to origional, Piminy and Matvakama Hero Scout; Idea origionally from Piminy Volcanic Hybrid Genesis in progress Mystio Hybrid Genesis Biomecha Hybrid Genesis Chiono Hybrid Genesis in progress Mortaero Hybrid Genesis in progress Avia Hybrid Genesis in progress Solar Hybrid Genesis in progress Terro Hybrid Genesis in progress Cryo Hybrid Genesis in progress Audio Hybrid Genesis in progress Photo Hybrid Genesis in progress Cyticbio Hybrid Genesis in progress Hellfire Hybrid Genesis in progress Progress of Moramian Plasma: editing Progress of Moramian Bio: editing Icons Variant Abilities Aqua Aqua "Tsunami" Variant Ability Aqua Oceanic Pulse Variant Ability Aqua Clensing Water Variant Ability Aqua Chainstream Variant Ability Aero Aero Tornado Variant Ability Light Light Hyperwaveling Varient Ability Light Emotion Leach Variant Ability Light Hypnotic Servent Variant Ability Light Shotlight Variant Ability Hero Abilities Hexer, the Spirit Hunter Hexer's Nightmare Wave Hexer's Spirit Summon Hexer's Fright Call Hexer's Terror Hex Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator Chres's Shoot n Slash Chres's Tri-Burst Chres's Bombardment Chres's Battle Fury Demphin, the Freshwater Healer Demphin's Freshing Shot Demphin's Dolph-Squad Arelle, the Brawling Bolt Arelle's Drill Punch Arelle's Electron Charge Arelle's Overload Arelle's Temper Galico, the Glacial Breaker Galico's Icicle Break Kayss, the Cyto-Charger Kayss' Ice Breaker Kayss' Frozen Blow Kayss's Blizzard Charge Kayss' Ice Sharpening Geomotron, the Arithmetic Genius completed X-Bot, the Crazed Gamer completed Progress of others: Aqua Suppression Cage Variant Ability Geo Sand Wall Variant Ability Aero Reflective Whirl Variant Ability Demphin's Water Spout Demphin's Water Sprout Geomotron's Additive Presence Geomotron's Subtraction Claw Geomotron's Personality Multiplier Geomotron's Conquering Divide X-Bot's Alpha-Stomper X-Bot's Gaming Rampage Kolomaye's Flash Sphere Kolomaye's Keen Eye Kolomaye's Piercing Light Fan (Concept) Art Heros The Old Wizzard Art.png|Joek, The Old Wizzard Chres Art.png|Chres, The Spacetime Cannonator 316053.png|Strep, the Viral Murderer Demphin.JPG|Demphin, the Freshwater Healer Bane Art.png|Bane, the Arial Raider Kolomaye, the Dawn Sniper art.png|Kolomaye, the Dawn Sniper Picturel7.png|Sporecario, the Wirgleflubby Hero Picturel1.png|Bomax, the Atomic Ricochet Picturek9.png|Galico, the Glacial Breaker Picturek5.png|Kayss, the Cyto-Charger Picturel4.png|Cargon, the Terra King Scan8.png|Arelle, Brawling Bolt Scan4.png|Sonibom, the Wing Saber Scan0003.jpg|Abreys, the Bard of War Picturel11.png|It's a Demphin pet riding Kayss ^-^ Fan (Concept) Art Enemies Snow Crawler Art.png|Snow Crawler Spatiorak Art.png|Spatiorak Zapper_Art.png|Zapper Chill Worm Art.png|Chill Worm Picturel12.png|Vine-Trap Picturel6.png|More Sketches with a random Enemy... don't know what to call it... Scan5.png|Stone Dragon Scan3.png|Timeshifter Fan (Concept) Art Bosses Cytorgordar.JPG|Cytorgordar, Freezer of the Wind Picturek8.png|Arialis Sketch Picturek3.png|Madgelon(will be revised) Scan1.png|Revo, the Mad Scan6.png|Belvapta, Inferno of the Wind Pictures for Questioning for Piminy will be one, keep a lookout Request List Since im doing art for this wiki, im taking requests for any Heroes, Enemies, Destructors, ext. Im limiting my requests to 4 Fan Art (because it takes about 0.285714 (two days) - 2 weeks to finish depending on how engaged we are with the picture or by detail) and 15 Icons (for me they are super easy to do and would'nt take long and in most cases, they are all planed out already). It would be better for me to post a reference (For heros frount view and side view, and for icons just to give me the idea on what you want it to look like) for things that are complex.the more there is in the list, the more projects i work on, but if you want to do a request and the list happens to be full, wait until there is a spot on the list. ~just a reminder, DO NOT ASK ME IF IT IS DONE MORE THAN ONCE, really ticks me off for people who are impacient ~for the Fan art, I will post a picture of the sketch (of the hero, enemy, boss, etc.) to the requester's talk page, you may give me any changes or varifications in making the picture better. '''If there isn't any references when a hero is begining to be started, I automaticly go to the next hero request until there is a refrence.(unless there is a visual relation, then I still start the picture anyways with the visual) '''By this, I don't have to wait for the references to come in, I stay working. There is the option of giving me the spore file so then I can look at the creature in full view(explained here), but that will leave it to the weekends in order for me to view it. but the Good thing to that, I can get the picture done faster than seperate pictures. ~plus, i only have accses to my laptop for finishing the pictures, that is when i can post the finished product (always in the weekends, unless otherwise) Please note that I do not have the will to do pictures for heros if I haven't goten the permision from it's creator. These are the creators I can do at any will: *Piminy *InfernoHammer *Prismod *IceBite *Matvakama *Gulgolet2000 Fan Art Heros (things to do) #Gulgolet2000's Abreys Color Edits #Piminy's Bomax Color Edits #IceBite's Sonibom Color Edits #Prismod's Arelle Color Edits #My Galico Color Edits #My Cargon Color Edits Fan Art Enemies (things to do) #Stone Dragon a remake #Timeshifter Color Edits #Zanobar Knight Sketch #My Vine-Trap Color Edits #My Raging Crawler Color Edits #My IcyFire Caster Sketch Fan Art Bosses (things to do) #Revo, the Mad Color Edits #Madgelon Revision Sketch #Arialis Color Edits #Belvapta Color Edits Icon/Ability Icon #Demphin's Water Spout finished, awaiting edits #Demphin's Water Sprout finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Subtraction Claw finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Conquering Division finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Personality Multiplier finished, awaiting edits #Geomotron's Additive Presence finished, awaiting edits #X-Bot's Jolting Discharge progress #X-Bot's Assault Droid V.6 progress #X-Bot's Alpha-Stomper finished, awaiting edits #X-Bot's Gaming Rampage finished, awaiting edits #Bomax's Bouncey Passive Ability #Moramian Quantum Fission Ray #Moramian Quantum Valance Refract #Moramian Quantum Density Shift Category:Blog posts Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Destructors